


Cause I Wanna be Anarchy (It's the only way to be)

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: Things written while in class [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life, i guess, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Seungkwan gets in trouble for destruction of goverment property(based on that Tumblr post where somebody gave their marine husband hickies and got in trouble)





	Cause I Wanna be Anarchy (It's the only way to be)

“Seungkwan stop“ Hansol giggles trying to pry the elder of his neck. Seungkwan just made a non-committal hum and continued his ministrations. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and Hansol sucked in a breath. 

“Sounds like your enjoying it though”, Seungkwan looked up at Hansol with a playful glint in his eyes. Hansol blushed a deep shade of red(oh how Seungkwan loved how easy it was to make his big tough military boyfriend blush)

“Am not” he mumbled but he made no further attempt at stopping the assault on his neck instead he tangled his fingers in the older boys hair. Hansol closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a while. At some point, Seungkwan moved from his neck to his jaw. 

“You didn’t shave this morning” he commented. 

Hansol cracked a single eye open. “I don’t have any work today”

“Good” he placed a kiss on the corner of Hansol lips. “I like you with stubble”. The makeout session continued for a while until Hansol ended up accidentally tickling Seungkwan.

“You killed the mood!”

“If you weren’t so ticklish we wouldn’t have a problem!”

“Well, you were the one who tickled me in the first place”. 

Seungkwan didn’t think further of it. Hansol went off to the base as he usually did for the week and Seungkwan himself continued working at the daycare downtown. 

On Wednesday he received a letter from said base. At first, he was worried something had happened to Hansol. Last time he got a letter from the base the idiot had broken a leg. But instead, it was a bill. Seungkwan looked at the piece of paper with confusion.

“For the destruction of government property 200$”

What? What government property? He hadn’t been near any government property in forever not since well he couldn’t even remember when. When he picked Hansol up from the base on their anniversary? Or was there something since? He had gone to the municipal office to get a new passport. Was that government property? And even if it was what had he destroyed? He didn’t understand a single damn thing. He put the letter on the kitchen table and left it at that. He could always ask Hansol Friday. Maybe he knew?

Friday rolled around and Seungkwan forgot all and everything about the letter in favour of spending his night wrapped up with Hansol in bed. 

Come morning he woke up to an empty bed. That wasn’t unusual. Hansol has to be up at 5 am on weekdays and the habit stuck with him in the weekend too. 

He wandered out into the kitchen to the smell of coffee. Not unusual either. What was unusual was Hansol with a strange expression on his face coffee abandoned on the other side of the kitchen island. He turned to face Seungkwan holding the letter up.

“Boo what did you do?” he asked.

“Eeh” Seungkwan stammered “I don't know it came this Wednesday I haven’t even been near government property in forever” 

“But then why” Hansol looked genuinely confused for a second before an expression of understanding washed over his features “Oh my God” he crumpled to the floor and Seungkwan almost slipped and fell trying to get to him and make sure he was okay. 

When he could see Hansol again he was sitting on the floor shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He had tears forming on his eye and the letter had fallen next to him.

“What’s so funny” Seungkwan demanded, “I don’t understand.” 

“I-i-i’m” Hansol wheezed out between fits of laughter. 

“You’re what?" Seungkwan sat down next to him and took the letter in his hand looking it over to see if he had missed anything. The letter looked exactly as it had done the day he opened it. 

“I-i’m the” wheeze “G-governm-ment” wheeze “Goverment p-property” 

“What?” Seungkwan fell to his but in shock. “You mean those hickeys?“

Hansol nodded frantically “Yes, they-they were visible above my uniform” Hansol said before he burst out laughing again.

Seungkwan sputtered and then started laughing along with Hansol. “You mean to tell me I’m paying” he looked at the bill “200$ to give you hickies above the collar.”

Hansol nodded. 

“That’s ridiculous.”

“The sergeant took one look at me and asked who did it to me. I told him you know he’s my superior I just assumed it was to embarrass me into not doing it again and fuck it worked. I have not heard the end of it from the other guys but apparently, it was to” Hansol laughed a little again “bill you” 

“So the government is making me pay money to give my own boyfriend hickies” 

Hansol nodded."essentially yeah" 

“Well I'm gonna write them a bill for taking you away from me 5 days a week see how they like that”. Seungkwan crossed his arms “Two can play this game”. 

“Boo i don’t think you’re gonna win against the government” 

“Fucking watch me” Seungkwan glared at Hansol. “I’m gonna bill them for a whole lot of things, like getting rid of your chubby cheeks 3000$ dollars in emotional rehabilitation” 

Hansol snorted

”Take me seriously you ass!”

“I am taking you very seriously” Seungkwan pouted and looked at Hansol annoyed. 

“God I love you” 

“That’s just something you say so i won’t be mad at you”

Hansol shook his head but pulled Seungkwan in for a hug anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Sorta dedicated to my sister cause she was the one who actually got me to write it in the first place. 
> 
> Title from Sex Pistols "Anarchy in the UK" 
> 
> I have no fckn clue abt military ranks so if that’s way of please tell me so i can correct it 
> 
> Also if anybody knows the correct spelling of "hickies" that would be neat cause apperntly it’s wrong.


End file.
